The Pack
by A.Cefaratti
Summary: What happens on a pack run when things start to get heated? One can only imagine.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please note that i DO NOT own any of the rights to any of this. This story was WRITTEN AS A SCRIPT because that's what it is...A SCRIPT. I though that was clear by it's formatting, but I guess not. Please give constructive criticism. Always appreciated. Haters need not apply.  
**

It was early summertime, and the pack was getting ready to go for a little run together. They all liked to stay in shape. It wasn't anything official. It usually turned into playtime anyways. But first, Emily would cook them lunch. Those ten never went anywhere without eating her out of house and home first.

*outside Emily and Sam's house*

Jared: ugh I wish Jacob would keep his thoughts to himself.

Paul: yeah uh let's phase, I think I hear Sue Clearwater in there and she's probably listening to us.

Leah: why what are you talking about?

Jared: nothing, go away Leah.

Leah walked away with an annoyed look.

The boys went into the woods quickly to phase. They didn't know but Leah did too.

*in wolf form*

Jared: is anybody else listening?

Paul: speak now or forever hold your howls.

Jared: alright were alone.

Paul: so what were you talking about?

Jared: you remember the other day, when Leah got mad at Quil and lost control?

Paul: yeah and she phased. Big deal. Shit happens.

Jared: yeah well we all saw everything. And Jake's been thinking about it a lot. I can see it in his thoughts. It's disgusting.

Paul: what you don't think he likes Leah, do you? I mean he JUST got over Bella.

Jared: it's possible. He hasn't imprinted yet, and sometimes he looks at Leah weird. Almost like Sam looks at Emily...but then it goes away and into this weird crumpled up face, like he's trying to hide it.

Paul: I don't get it...what's the big deal about him liking Leah? She needs somebody.

Jared: well from what I've heard she's still in love with Sam. which is why she's so damn bitter.

Paul: typical woman.

Leah: HEY!

Jared: LEAH!

Paul: how long have you been here?

Leah: long enough. And why don't you both get out of my fucking head. Jesus.

Paul: ouch that was harsh.

Jacob: yeah I'm gunna go try to calm her down.

Jared: JAKE! Jesus! IS ANYBODY ELSE HERE?

Jacob: no it was just me you Paul and Leah.

Paul: alright thank god.

Jacob: Leah's phased back, I can't hear her thoughts anymore. I'm gunna go too. She's probably at Sam's by now, crying under the willow tree. See you guys at lunch.

Paul: bye Jake. Jared I'm out too. gunna go get dressed. See you in a few.

*conversation done*

Suddenly it was quiet. Jared knew he was the only one who was in wolf form still. Good. It gave him a chance to think for himself without being easily recognized by another tribe member. Most people couldn't really tell the wolves apart. People like Billy Black, Emily, Sue Clearwater and old Quill could, though. Except for Sam of course. He was the alpha. Everybody knew what Sam looked like.

It was hard to concentrate with everybody else in his head. But now that Jared was alone, he could figure out what in the name of hell was going on in his best friends head. Jake was listening the whole time. That was bad. He heard Paul and Jared's entire conversation. Leah had heard it too. And it wasn't that Leah wasn't worth looking at when her close flew off as she uncontrollably phased, it was just that she would get so pissed that all of the guys were looking that it wasn't worth the days on nagging and yelling. But every time Jared took a decent look at Jacob's deep thoughts, Leah always seemed to be in them. It was weird. And he hoped this would all sort itself out quickly and easily. Boy was he wrong.

*now inside Sam and Emily's house. The entire pack there*

The house smelled of freshly grilled chicken, pizza, and potatoes. There was never a moment when Emily refused to cook for the pack. She's loved playing mom to those crazy nine boys. One of which was the love of her life. She still felt sort of bad for Leah though.

Leah was her cousin and Emily loved her, but even though Leah was always hurting inside (and everybody knew it) she still put on a brave face. She had it tough, but it would work out once she imprinted. She would forget all the bitterness and everything would be OK again.

At least for now, Emily was the mom of the pack, and Leah was the right-hand assistant to Emily. Leah, "the big sister" was Emily's only connection to what the boys were REALLY thinking. They lied a lot. But Emily didn't badger them to tell the truth. She just relied on Leah to do a little digging. She found the pack gossip interesting.

After the boys had wolfed down every last bit of food Emily had cooked (even Leah ate her fair share. She had a bigger appetite now) they decided it was time to go get ready for the run. Because they weren't going to phase for today's run, they needed to have a partner to rely on in case something happened. Jacob picked Leah; Paul picked Jared, Quill and Embry, Collin and Seth, Brady and Sam. Emily waved to them as they all sprinted out of the driveway and into the woods. Sam and Brady led, with everybody else in brackets behind them. Though the pack separated they stuck to their pairs like glue. That was one of the rules of pack runs. After about a silent mile or so, they slowed pace, saving their strength. Jacob and Leah were second to the back, in front of only Collin and Seth.

Leah: so uhm what was Jared talking about before...with Paul?

Jacob: I don't know what you're talking about.

Jake decided it would be best to play stupid. But Leah was smarter than that.

Leah: Jake, don't play dumb. You know very well what I'm talking about. I'm not going to judge or freak out. I just want to be in the loop.

Jake: Leah, levelheadedness isn't exactly your style.

Leah: I promise. You know I've learned to control myself. It didn't take THAT long.

Jake: fine. But remember, no judging...or freaking.

Leah: deal now spill wolf-boy.

Jake: well Jared and Paul think I like you.

Leah: oh. Alright.

Jake: yeah

Leah: well...is it true?

There was a long pause. Leah broke the silence.

Leah: so is that a yes?

Jake: maybe. But, members of the pack cant like be together...can they?

Leah: who says?

Jake: idunno. Sam? My dad? Old Quill?

Leah: well we'll just have to find out now wont we?

The two hadn't realized it, but they were well ahead now. In fact, they had taken the shortcut back to Emily's house without even realizing it. The rest of the pack wouldn't be back for fifteen minutes or so. This gave them some time to talk. They sat on the backside of the willow tree so the draping branches covered them. It was a nice place to talk. They continued their conversation from earlier:

Jake: so does this mean we're together?

Leah: no.

She said it with wondering eyes, staring into Jacob's like nothing he had ever seen before.

Leah: this does.

That was when she leaned in and slowly kissed Jacob on the lips. It took a second for Jacob to realize that Leah was kissing him. Once he did he slowly began to move his mouth in rhythm with hers. After a couple more seconds he pulled away, astonished that Leah had just kissed him. She slowly topped the moment off with three more sweet small kisses. That was when Jacob realized that if he hadn't imprinted yet, this was probably it. He didn't know how much longer he could fight it. But he didn't want to break Leah's heart if this wasn't it.

Leah was just about to ask Jacob an extremely important question when she heard a firm, familiar voice. It was close. It had to be only about six feet in front of her. She was drawing a blank at who it was though. When she looked up finally, she then realized who was talking and what he had said. It was something along the lines of: "WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCKING HELL?" It was Sam.

Leah: Sam?

Sam: LEAH! I….YOU…HE….JACOB….YOU CANT….UGH!

At this point Sam was nowhere close to getting out coherent sentences, so he just shut his mouth. He may have been in love with Emily unconditionally, but he still really cared about Leah, and it he felt oddly jealous.

Leah: can I talk to you for a second, Sam?

Sam: uhm….yeah.

They walked out of the willow tree and into the driveway behind Emily's car.

Leah: Sam, what in the name of hell is your problem?

Sam: I….uh…?

Sam knew exactly what he wanted to say in his head, but no words were coming out, just unsound mumbles and grunts.

Leah: you imprinted on Emily, right?

This was a question he knew the answer to.

Sam: yeah.

Leah: then why are you flipping out about me and Jake wanting to be together? He JUST stopped moping around about Bella! And now that he's finally found somebody you're going to take that away from him too? And if you do you're a bigger asshole than even I thought.

Sam had finally gathered his thoughts.

Sam: I wouldn't dare take that away from Jake.

Leah: oh but you'd take it away from me?

Sam: I never said that.

Leah: it didn't have to be said.

She hissed through clenched teeth.

Leah: Bye Sam. I found my imprint. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it.

Sam watched helplessly as Leah walked away, and Jake put his arm around her. They way she looked at Jake absolutely tore Sam apart. But, on the other hand, he sort of deserved it. He had betrayed Leah; not that he could have helped it of course. When Emily came along, that was that. That's how Sam chose to think of it. Now he had to think of it that way again. Jake and Leah were together, and that was that.


End file.
